mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
America Reborn
It is the modern world, where Freedom has fallen. The failure of the election of Franklin D. Roosevelt would collapse the Union in 1936. After the end of the Second American Civil War in 1944 and the end of the Second World War in 1945 brought the world into a conflict between the Free World, Fascism, and what some call the cancer of the earth, Communism. However the rebuilding of the divided states left new nations to fill the gaps of the old Union. Rules *Wait your damn turn *Stay a plausible, no king, America would never have a king *Make sure you make a page for your country as well to explain the backstory *Think of the political idea's brewing in the region you pick, that will have a affect on you country. Map Sign ups #Orwell #Lieu #Tullin #Warrioroffreedom123 #Bozistan Turns follow this :Make sure to add your flag next to your country name *Country Name: *Capital (and Largest City): *Other Cities: *Religion: *Language(s): *Ethnic Groups: *Government: *Literacy Rate: *Currency: *Population: *Economy: *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: *Motto: Nations American Union State *Country Name: American Union State (AUS) *Capital (and Largest City): Atlanta *Other Cities: Richmond, Charleston, New Orleans, Miami, Savannah, Charlotte, Memphis *Religion: Christianity (Small amount of Jews and non-believers) *Language(s): English *Ethnic Groups: Caucasian, Sub-Saharan African, Hispanic *Government: neo-fascist right wing democracy *Literacy Rate: 80% *Currency: AUS dollar *Population: 103 million *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 9/10 *Anthem: The Battle Cry of Freedom *Motto: Honore in Morte Unified California Republic *Country Name: Unified Republic of California *Capital (and Largest City): New Sacramento *Other Cities: Salem, Olympia, Carson city, Reno, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Phoenix, Flagstaff, Salt Lake City *Religion: Christianity (Catholicism mainly, Mormon minority in Utah) *Language(s): English, Spanish *Ethnic Groups: Caucasian, Hispanic, African-American *Government: Right-wing conservative democracy *Literacy Rate: 85% *Currency: URC Dollar *Population: 97 million *Economy: Free market, Capitalism *Military Strength: 9 *Anthem: Land of the Free, Righteous Republic, the Bear of the West *Motto: Western Freedom Soviet Socialist Rpeublic of Russaka America * Country Name: Soviet Socialist Republic of Russkaya America * Capital: Anchorage * Other Cities: Fairbanks, Juneau, Sitka, Ketchikan * Religion: Christianity * Language(s): English, Russian (Native language) * Ethnic Groups:Inuits, Russians, Americans * Government: Communist one party authoritarian republic * Literacy Rate: 61 % * Population: 500 000 * Economy: State Controlled * Military Strength: 3 * Anthem:The internationale in Russian) * Motto:Proletarii vsekh stran, soyedinyaytes'!/Workers of the World Unite American Soviet Republic * Country Name: American Soviet Republic * Capital (and Largest City): New York City * Other Cities: Albany * Religion: Atheism * Language(s): English * Ethnic Groups: White, Black, Hispanic, East Asian * Government: Communist One Party State * Literacy Rate: 97% * Currency: Dollar * Population: 30 million * Economy: State Controlled * Military Strength: 6 * Anthem: The Internationale (in English) * Motto: Workers of the North, we have had enough! Drive the capitalist scum out of America! Glory to the Proletariate! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:America Reborn